bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Two mystery jocks
A way to sort this disagreement out. McJeff me and you normally agree on most things. But one thing we have never agreed on is the two mystery jocks. You think that the black jock in the cutscene looks like Damon, where as I think he looks more like Bo. His personality is the same as Damon's yes, I grant you that, but he does not look like him. That's something me and you will never agree on. So go see my edit on the article and tell me what you think. Dan the Man 1983 04:18, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :I guess I must have not spoken clearly enough, because I agree he looks more like Bo than Damon. I don't think he looks much like either of them though. He looks more like Ethan than them, but really he looks not entirely like any of them. :I like your edit thoguh, it should be fine. If any of the IP type dudes or Paul or someone has an opinion, lets' hear it. McJeff 16:49, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Now you come to mention it, he resembles Ethan more then Bo or Damon. Dan the Man 1983 17:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Finally registered after lurking for months...I recently bought the PC version of Bully, and have been going through the files in order to help identify people with unknown names. Here's what I've found so far: The white mystery jock's name is Bob, and he is actually a Bully, not a Jock. He can be spawned in-game (I have been doing some hex editing in order to have the clique leaders spawn in free roam - it sure is cool to see Russell, Earnest, Derby, Johnny, Ted, and Edgar wandering around), and he appears at Bully spawn points and "converses" with them. He appears to be a finished character that was taken out of the game for unknown reasons, as he will greet Jimmy and talk while fighting. However, like the clique leaders, he has no "conversation dialog," and will say nothing in reply to other Bullies. Other names that I've found so far: Comic store guy: Zack Owens Tattooed punk guy: Denny Carnie woman: Crystal Final Cut woman: Betty Mermaid: Courtney Fat Bearded Woman: Paris I need to confirm everyone but Zack, but the description in the hex files implies that that is who they are. I have enabled Zack, and I can encounter him in free roam, but he also has no conversational dialog. I'll keep you all posted when I find out more, and will actually edit the pages once I compile enough data. There are a few other things I have noticed while messing with the hex files, such as the ability to spawn Luis in a wrestling outfit. Did he ever appear in one in-game? I don't think he did. I'm still trying to find the black jock though. Sorry, that was me. Forgot to sign it.--Scribby 16:51, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Have you got the name of the punk girl who works in the Final Cut store? One of the editors here wrote an article on her that's pretty extensive, but claimed she was Crystal. (He did that with a good dozen characters, he's now banned for various things including that). I'd like to know the girl's name so I can move the article instead of just deleting it. McJeff 18:05, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, the formatting messed up. There's a list of characters whose names I discovered, but it's not in a columned list like I typed it. Anyway, according to the data file, her name is Betty, but I need to confirm this by adding her to free roam. I'm actually typing this during a slow period at work, so I'll check it when I go home.--Scribby 18:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Scholarship Edition OK, so I just played The Gym is Burning in SE, and it's completely different from the way I remember it in Bully. The black mystery jock doesn't act anything like Damon, and he has a voice that's much higher than Damons (and a little bit higher than Bo's), too. I want to compare the SE cutscene to the Bully cutscene... does anyone have a Youtube link to the cutscene with the two mystery jocks in it? McJeff 04:25, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I'll try and post a clip of the cutscene from both games. Dan the Man 1983 05:56, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Here is both the Scholarship Edition and the PS2 version of the mission. Dan the Man 1983 05:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::OK. So we've determined that 1) the white mystery jock is some guy named Bob, and 2) that my memory sucks completely. :::Scribby, any luck figuring out who the black mystery jock is? I think it's probably Bo but I don't want to assume anything. There's still a bunch of characters that haven't been sorted. McJeff 06:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Wrestler Bo Has Wrestler Bo been found in the data files or hex edited into free roam? Jeff (talk| ) 22:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) : I could have initially sworn I saw wrestler Bo as a ped for gameplay. But upon further inspection, no, he's just a cutscene model. He has no gameplay model (in-game models and cutscene models are different). Hua Xiong (talk) 23:57, February 22, 2013 (UTC)